Naruto's Journey: The Whirlpool Heir
by SundosiaanYamata
Summary: Naruto is sent to the whirlpool village of Uzugakure after the Kyuubi's attack. He lives with his grandfather, the Uzukage, and becomes a ninja. Naruto dreams of becoming Uzukage and making his grandfather proud. But one fateful day, Naruto loses all. Will Naruto give up his dream or will he bring Uzugakure up from the ashes?
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Journey: The Whirlpool Heir**

**Summary** - Naruto is sent to the whirlpool village of Uzugakure after the Kyuubi's attack. He lives with his grandfather, the Uzukage, and becomes a ninja. Naruto dreams of becoming Uzukage and making his grandfather proud. But one fateful day, Naruto loses all. Will Naruto give up his dream or will he bring Uzugakure up from the ashes?

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Whirling Pools of Uzugakure**

As Minato lay dying he made his final request to the previous Hokage.

"Old man, send ... my boy ... Naruto to Uzu ... gakure," Minato, also known as the yellow flash and the fourth Hokage, commented just before he died. The third looked sadly at the dead bodies of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. ANBU appeared on the scene. The rain clouds poured buckets of rain onto the barren streets of Konoha.

"Boar and Hawk!"

"Sir!"

"Take this infant and scroll to the Uzukage in Uzugakure." The two ANBU picked up the scroll and infant and took off towards Uzugakure.

[Transition]

Uzugakure was a peaceful village, all the citizens took care of each other. The buildings were made of pure, polished rock. The Uzukage was reading the scroll given to him by Konoha ANBU.

_Dear Father,_

_Sorry for not writing more. Since I last wrote I had a baby boy named Naruto. I had the Kyuubi extracted from me as well. I am writing this in my last moments._

_I need you to take care of my little boy. I know you can raise him well -ttebane._

_Sincerely,_

_Your Daughter, Kushina_

The old Uzukage sighed and looked out his office window. He had a full view of Uzu. A baby's crying snapped his gaze from the window. Naruto had finally woken up, and was most likely hungry.

"Welcome to your new home, Naruto," the Uzukage smiled.

[Transition]

Naruto was now four years old. He had started his ninja training not to long ago. It was strength and chakra control training right now. Naruto's grandfather had told him those were the two most important areas. Naruto dreamed of becoming the Uzukage. But he would have to wait. Naruto wore a bright orange t-shirt, brown knee length shorts, blue ninja sandals and a pair of green googles that kept his wild and messy, spiky blonde hair out of his azure blue eyes.

"Good morning Naru-kun!" called his childhood friend Karin. Karin had shoulder length red hair. She also had red eyes behind brown glasses. Only a select few people knew that Karin kept a blade in her glasses.

"Hey Karin," Naruto smiled. The two children ran towards Tom's Ramen and Anything Sweet Café. The café had just opened up. Karin's loose fitting lavender dress fluttered and flapped as she ran along side Naruto. The café was small and painted a light pink. Cakes lined the walls and the smell of ramen filled the air. Naruto inhaled deeply and say down at the counter. The counter had bar stools which sat roughly ten people. Luckily for the two children there was two empty stools left.

"May I help you?" Asked Tom. Tom was a former ninja, which explained the scars on his body. Tom wore a plain red bandana that covered most of his midnight black hair, his eyes were an emerald green colour and he wore all white.

"One bowl of miso ramen, a piece of chocolate cake and a glass of milk," Naruto ordered.

"I'll have one bowl of vegetable ramen, a piece of vanilla cake and a glass of water," Karin ordered. Naruto made a disgusted face.

"Who could put vegetables in ramen? That is so gross Karin!"

"Don't come complaining to me when you are shorter then everyone else," Karin shot. Naruto huffed and turned away from Karin.

"Here is your ramen." Naruto instantly dug in, he loved miso ramen and any ramen in general. On Naruto's right, Karin was eating slowly. Naruto started coughing.

"Are you okay kid?" Asked the middle aged ninja on Naruto's left. Naruto nodded and gulped down his milk.

"More milk please! I won't be shorter then everyone else, I must drink a lake of milk a day." Karin put down her chopsticks and looked at Naruto skeptically.

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. You need more than milk to grow."

"The girl is right, you know," the man on Naruto's left said, "You have to eat at least some vegetables to grow." Naruto grumbled and cleared up his food.

"Here is the money for the two lunches old man." Naruto walked out of the cafè. He ran to his grandfather's office.

[Transition]

Three years later...

A group of bandits hid in the tree line surrounding Uzu.

"Remember," the leader instructed, "Leave no one alive."

"What about babies?" Asked a random bandit.

"Not unless you are willing to care for them."

[Transition]

Uzu was burning and under attack. A blonde boy and a red haired girl ran into the Uzukage's office.

"Grandpa! What's happening?"

The Uzukage finished writing and said, "Bandits are attacking our village. Now Naruto, I want you to take Karin and this scroll and go to the Hidden Leaf village." A flaming spear shot through the air and towards the Uzukage.

"Grandpa! Watch out!" Everything went in slow-mo. The Uzukage smiled and the spear struck his heart. Naruto broke down crying.

"Naru, we have to go. I know it's sad he died, but we have to leave. Your grandfather wants you to live. So ..." Karin was cut short by Naruto picking her up bridal style.

[Transition]

Naruto and Karin made it out of Uzu, through several secret passages. Naruto leaped from treetop to treetop, still carrying Karin. Naruto stopped on the tallest tree. Tears streaming down his face. Karin reached up and touched Naruto's cheek. Naruto smiled and continued on to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

* * *

**Please go check out the poll in my profile, for your chance to have Naruto go out with who you like.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto's Journey: The Whirlpool Heir**

******Summary**** -** Naruto is sent to the whirlpool village of Uzugakure after the Kyuubi's attack. He lives with his grandfather, the Uzukage, and becomes a ninja. Naruto dreams of becoming Uzukage and making his grandfather proud. But one fateful day, Naruto loses all. Will Naruto give up his dream or will he bring Uzugakure up from the ashes?

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Joy and Saddness of the Whirlpool Heir**

Naruto and Karin stopped to take a rest before continuing on their way to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The duo stopped at an inn in a small village an hour away from Uzu. The houses were simplistic; not just because they were only made of wood, but they were also just one roomed buildings. Naruto sat on his hay bed. The hay beds were just yellow hay mounds with a white blanket and dirt brown pillow.

[Transition]

"How could you lose a stupid seven year old jinchūriki!?" shouted the mysterious leader. He was mysterious because he was made of gay rainbows and a grey blob. The other members were too, but they knew each other. A fart sound rang through the cave. The cave looked like pacman; the opening was triangular and the rest was a circle.

"Hahahaha!" Laughed a spicky haired figure, "You farted rainbows Hidan! Hahaha!"

"Shut it you! Or should I sacrifice you to Jashin," the now proclaimed Hidan shouted.

"I hope Josh thinks I am a good boy!" The other members all facepalmed.

[Transition]

[Naruto's Flash Back]

Naruto sat on the Inn's roof and looked at the full moon. He thought back to all the good times he had with his grandpa and how he meet Karin.

_A four year old Naruto was sitting on his grandfather's lap. They were in the meeting room. The meeting room was a small four walled room with two parallel brown couches. The Uzukage was meeting with the hokage._

_"Grand-daddy, who is the hokage?" Asked the young Naruto._

_"He is like me, but the leader of a different village." A knock echoed through the room, indicating that someone wished to enter the room. The Uzukage cleared his throat._

_"You may come in!" Bellowed the Uzukage. Naruto covered his ears with his small mud covered hands. An old, frail looking man entered the room wearing the same clothes as the Uzukage, a robe and kage hat, but his was red and not a blue colour. Naruto looked at the new man with a curious glance, the man smiled at him. Naruto clung to his grandfather._

_"Don't mind Naruto, he gets a little nervous around outsiders."_

_"It is quite alright Lord Uzukage. How is young Naruto?" The hokage asked as he sat down._

_"He is good. Naruto is about to start some basic training soon. Isn't that right Naruto?" Naruto nodded._

_[Transition]_

_Naruto was walking to the park. He usually went there to joke around with the other boys his age. The park was uncharacteristically calm. Usually it was full with kids; running, screaming and simply having fun. But today there was only one person there besides Naruto. It was Karin. Naruto sat down on the swing beside her._

_"Let's have a swinging contest!" Naruto said excitedly to the girl. He started pumping his legs._

_"Hey no fair! You got a head start!"_

_"Swing red! Swing!" Naruto laughed._

_[Transition]_

_Naruto and Karin stood side by side in front of the Uzukage._

_"Hey old man daddy! Let's get training!"_

_"I thought he was you grandpa," Karin said confused._

_"He is, but he is like a dad to me -ttebayo."_

_[Transition]_

_Naruto is now seven years old. He is wearing a jet black sweater, dark grey pants, black ninja sandals and a long orange scarf with red swirls on it around his neck. Naruto is hiding in a hollowed out tree waiting to strike. A twig snapped and it was on. A series of punches and kicks were delivered and received, neither side giving ground._

_"Give up old man!" Shouted Naruto as he aimed for a pressure point. The cloaked figure blocked Naruto's punch and punched Naruto, who only smiled with a knowing twinkle in his azure blue eyes. Smoke filled the place Naruto once occupied._

_"A shadow clone! Nice work Naruto my boy," the man said pulling back his hood, reviling the Uzukage._

[Flash Back End]

Naruto smiled as he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

[Transition]

The hokage sighed as he finished one heaping mound of paper work and started on another. His assistant knocked on the oak door and walked in.

"Lord Hokage, a small blonde boy with a small red haired girl are here to see you."

'What are Naruto and Karin doing here?' the hokage thought.

"Send them in please."

"As you wish." Naruto ran up to the hokage and hugged him.

"What brings you here Naruto?" Naruto handed the hokage the scroll.

_Dear Sarutobi,_

_Bandits and missing nin wearing black cloaks with red cloads are attacking Uzu. By the time you get this Uzu will be destroyed and everyone will most certainly be dead. Please take care of Naruto and Karin for me. I always thought of them as my own kids, so it was tough to see them go. But it was for the best._

_- The Uzukage, Daichi Uzumaki_

The hokage looked down in sadness.

Naruto spotting the hokage's sadness instantly asked, "What's the matter gramps?" The third drew in a long, slow breath. He would have to tell them sooner or later, he just hoped for later. The third handed Naruto and Karin the scroll. Their eyes widened. Naruto curled up into a ball and uncontrollably sobbed. Karin tried to comfort the upset boy, but he just pushed her away. Karin looked away from Naruto.

'Poor Naruto, his grandfather was his only family and Naruto loved him dearly,' Karin thought.

* * *

**Please go check out the poll in my profile, for your chance to have Naruto go out with who you like.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's Journey: The Whirlpool Heir**

******Summary** - Naruto is sent to the whirlpool village of Uzugakure after the Kyuubi's attack. He lives with his grandfather, the Uzukage, and becomes a ninja. Naruto dreams of becoming Uzukage and making his grandfather proud. But one fateful day, Naruto loses all. Will Naruto give up his dream or will he bring Uzugakure up from the ashes?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Naruto's Konoha Adventure**

Karin was taken to the Namikaze manor (estate) earlier, where the children will live. The hokage started to open his mounth when Naruto got up and slammed the door behind him.

[Transition]

The streets of Konoha were full of parents and their children on their way to their houses. This was not a problem for Naruto, he dashed through training ground after training ground. Genin and their senseis looked at him oddly as Naruto ran through their training sessions.

[Transition]

Might Guy was training as Naruto ran through the trees and towards him.

"A youthful competitor, I shall take you on!" Guy shouted with the so called "youthfulness".

"Get out of my way you walking piece of celery!" Naruto commented angrily. He punched Guy where no man wants to be punched.

"Your flames of - guh ..." Guy was cut off by Naruto jumping on his stomach. Naruto proceeded on, not knowing where he was going.

[Transition]

Kurenai found the perfect training ground. It was perfectly square and had a training post in the far right corner. Kurenai was working on an area genjutsu. An area genjutsu is simply a genjutsu that effects the area around the user.

'Here I go. Dog, boar, rat and monkey.'

"Genjutsu: Swap Arena of the Bloody Snake!" Naruto ran through and trees.

'Dammit! This must be the genjutsu mistress. Here goes nothing!' Naruto thought as he formed the rat hand sign.

"Wind Style: Genjutsu Breach!" A violent wind picked up and broke the genjutsu. Naruto picked up his pace and left the training ground before Kurenai could stop him.

"Help! My flames of youth are suffocating!" Guy shouted opening a large purple snakes mouth for a brief moment.

[Transition]

Naruto was using chakra to speed through the trees. He came out in the training ground with the memorial stone. The memorial stone sped closer and closer.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Naruto hollered He closed his eyes waiting for an impact, there was none. Slowly opening his eyes, Naruto saw that the memorial stone was an inch away. His eyes were level with one name.

_Minato Namikaze_

"Are you okay kid?" asked a calm voice. Naruto looked to his left and saw a spiky silver hair man, whose hair defied gravity.

"Y-Yeah. Thanks," Naruto muttered.

'He looks a lot like Minato-Sensei.' Naruto and the silver haired man were surrounded by ANBU.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are under arrest for the assaults on Kurenai Yuhi and Might Guy.

"I didn't attack them! The celery man deserved it though, him and his flames of whatever."

"Do not insult the lames of youth!" Guy shouted as he burst through the outlining trees. Naruto quickly fled behind the silver haired man.

"Kakashi! My eternal rival, do you know this most excellent youth?"

"No, but I believe I knew his parents."

[Transition]

After a quick explanation of the events in the multiple training grounds Naruto was sent to his father's manor. Not before being told he and his childhood friend Karin woud enter the Ninja Academy tomorrow. Naruto jumped up in happiness.

[Transition]

The manor was painted yellow on the outside and white on the inside. The only colour was the brown doors and the blue bed sheets. As the sun shinned through the window Naruto woke up. He felt a presence beside him and looked to his right. There was Karin. Naruto kicked her out of his bed and went to the washroom to freshen up. Luckily for him, Karin was a heavy sleeper.

* * *

**There is a poll in my profile to see who Naruto ends up with, please vote.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto's Journey: The Whirlpool Heir**

**********Summary** - Naruto is sent to the whirlpool village of Uzugakure after the Kyuubi's attack. He lives with his grandfather, the Uzukage, and becomes a ninja. Naruto dreams of becoming Uzukage and making his grandfather proud. But one fateful day, Naruto loses all. Will Naruto give up his dream or will he bring Uzugakure up from the ashes?

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Academy's Two Prodigies**

"Karin. Karin. Stop sleeping on the floor you big silly." Naruto had been trying to wake Karin for ten minutes non-stop.

"-Sigh- Fine, I'll leave with or without you," Naruto stated while standing up.

[Transition]

The day was bright and sunny, while not being to warm. Naruto sighed and looked at the now present teacher.

"Hello class I'm Iruka Umino. Now let's all introduce ourselves, You on the far right until the far left kid."

"I'm Shino Aburame."

"I-I'm Hinata Hyuuga."

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka!"

Naruto zoned out until the person next to him spoke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka nodded and looked at his clipboard.

"Where is Karin?" The class whispered t themselves. The class heard shouting and the door flew open like a whirl wind blew through the halls. Karin burst through the door and somersaulted into Iruka, who fell backwards and out the window. The class piled up at the windows. Iruka was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Oppsie, my bad," Karin spoke while scratching the back of her head. Kiba playfully smacked her on the back.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Welcome to class, I'm Kiba Inuzuka. I think you'll fit right in here just fine." The class left the academy and forgot about their unconscious, injured sensei.

[Transition]

Naruto, Kiba, Karin and Chouji went out to lunch at the BBQ restaurant.

"Do you think sensei will be alright?" Chouji managed to comment between mouthfuls. Everyone's faces paled.

"WE FORGOT ABOUT SENSEI!" the group yelled suddenly remembering about the event that took place earlier in the day. The group ran for five minutes to the academy, where Iruka was still lying on the ground unconscious.

"How should we move him?" Karin asked.

"The question is: Should we move him?" Kiba questioned. The group pondered the question.

"I'll go get a medic!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the hospital. Not quite ten minutes later, Naruto brought a team of medics to the academy.

"How did this happen?" asked one of the medics.

"She did it!" the boys said, backing up and pointing at Karin.

[Transition]

A month later Iruka was back up and teaching again. But he had to take it easy, since his back was now permanently hurt.

"Okay class, today we will conduct a test to see what areas you are best at and what you are worst at. Now go outside." The class filed outside and to the academy's training ground. The training ground had everything from targets to training dummies, it also had an obstacle course.

[Transition]

_Projectile Accuracy_

_Sasuke 10/10_

_Naruto 10/10_

_Karin 9/10_

_Shino 8/10_

_Hinata 8/10_

_Kiba 7/10_

_Chouji 7/10_

_Ino 7/10_

_Shikamaru 5/10_

_Sakura 4/10_

[Transition]

Naruto was the last one up for the obstacle course. A whistle sounded the start of the test. Naruto ran towards the climbing wall. He quickly scaled the wall, with a couple close calls and jumped off. Coming up was the rope swing over a pit of mud. Naruto swung over with ease. Next was the piece of rope over a shallow, muddy pound. Naruto speed across the rope and passed the finish line.

"Good job. It looks like we have two top of the class, Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke's fangirls all cheered.

[Transition]

At lunch word got around that Naruto had beat two high level chunin. Kiba walked up to Naruto and slung his arm around Naruto's shoulders.

"It's so cool how you beat those two skilled chunin man. I'm going to be your right hand man from now on." Naruto laughed nervously, he took Kiba's arm off his shoulders. The bell rang signaling the beginning of the next class. Everyone rushed in.

[Transition]

Naruto was jumping rooftop to rooftop. The afternoon consisted of a game of ninja hide and seek. The rules were simple; you could use all of your ninja skills to stay hidden and to seek. Naruto and Sasuke were the two seekers, since the class was quite large. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto saw a blur run into an alley. He followed after it. Stuck at the end of the alley was, Kiba.

"Found you!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Kiba stuck his tongue out and spit raspberries at Naruto.

"Tunnelling Fang!" Kiba tunneled into the ground.

"Dammit!" Naruto swore. 'I can't let Sasuke win.'

"Watch your language Naruto!" a familiar voice behind Naruto said. He swung around and saw Karin. Naruto shot forward and tagged Karin. The smile grew and grew.

"You have to help me now." With Karin helping him, Naruto found 10/16 of his hiding classmates. Iruka had congratulated both boys on finding their classmates.

"Naruto must have cheated," whispered one Sasuke fan girl to another. As the non-Sasuke fangirls listened, they grew more and more angry.

"Leave Naruto alone! He's a sweet guy. In the time I have known him, he has been nothing but nice!" Ino yelled at the fangirls.

"I agree with Ino," Sakura said.

"M-Me too," Hinata stuttered. A few others agreed with Ino and them including; Karin, Kiba, Shikamaru and Chouji. The fangirls backed off and quickly ran for their homes.

"T-Thanks guys," Naruto smiled.

* * *

**How was this chapter? There is a poll in my profile.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto's Journey: The Whirlpool Heir**

**Summary** - Naruto is sent to the whirlpool village of Uzugakure after the Kyuubi's attack. He lives with his grandfather, the Uzukage, and becomes a ninja. Naruto dreams of becoming Uzukage and making his grandfather proud. But one fateful day, Naruto loses all. Will Naruto give up his dream or will he bring Uzugakure up from the ashes?

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Sacred Scroll Holds the Truth**

He looked through the scroll with the utmost determination. He wanted to prove to everyone that he wasn't crazy, it was just that he had trouble finding the info to do so. He wanted to show 'him' up. As Naruto's eyes fell on a certain paragraph, he couldn't help but smile. Naruto was wearing a skin tight bright orange shirt with a big blood red Uzumaki spiral on the front, jet black shorts and a long black headband tied around his forehead. His round blue eyes that are like two pools of sparkling water shown in the moon light. His silky and spiky hair was the color of fine gold, it gently blew in the soft breeze. Naruto picked up the scroll and a vivid blue aura surrounded him. He disappeared into the tree line.

[Transition]

Naruto jumped onto the academy's rooftop. It was all flat except for the couple of stairs on the east side. Nine figures stepped into the moonlight.

"Okay guys, let Karin go. I have the info," Naruto said calmly. Sasuke and Kiba shoved Karin towards Naruto, who dropped the scroll and caught her. He carefully laid her down and opened up the scroll.

"See I told you I'm the fourth hokage's son!" Naruto commented, beaming with pride. Everyone stared at the scroll and Naruto in shock. Earlier that day Naruto had learned about his father and instantly told his friends, who didn't believe him. Seconds turned into minutes, and nobody said anything. They stood in an awkward silence until the hokage appeared by the scroll.

"Naruto," sighed the old hokage as he preformed hand signs.

Monkey, dog, dragon, rat, monkey, and dragon.

The eight conscious figures fell to the ground, unconscious. Naruto's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Don't worry, I erased their memories of the day."

"But why!" Naruto yelled, "I don't understand! Why do I have to lie to my friends about my parents?"

The third sighed and spoke slowly, "Because your father made many enemies during the last war. If they get captured, there is no promise they will keep your secret."

"I will be on a Genin squad soon! So, I should be able to make my own decisions!" Naruto yelled, "I wish my mom and dad were alive! Then you could go and die!" He left without another word.

"Naruto, I know you hurt. Why won't you open up? There are others willing to help you," the third whispered to himself.

Hours later, Naruto stood atop the fourth hokage's head. The sun rose on the far horizon; bringing chirping birds with it. Sticking his left hand towards the sunrise, he clenched it into a fist.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, vow to bring Uzugakure up from the ashes. Only after destroying those who oppose me!" Naruto swayed, fell back and hit the rock with a thud.

Naruto sat up and looked around. He was in an open field, surrounded by pine trees. In the far distance was a cage. Naruto ran to the cage, curious of what kind of animal was in their. A red haired man stepped though the cage. A stunned look flashed on Naruto's face.

"Hello Naruto," the man smiled.

"H-How do you know my name?" Naruto stuttered.

"I've been locked up with in you for about twelve years now. Should I not your name?"

"Well that sounds val - wait a minute! Why are you locked up with in me?"

"I attacked Konoha twelve years ago and was sealed into a newborn baby; in other words ... you." Naruto's eyes glazed over.

'How? How could my father do this? How could my dad seal the Kyuubi into me?' The Kyuubi smiled as Naruto's hands balled up and shook with rage.

"You have to understand Naruto. Your dad, the yellow flash of the leaf, wanted to spare you of this. Sadly, he just didn't have the time to find another baby."

"That does make sense," Naruto mumbled thoughtfully. A flash consumed Naruto and he was looking up at the afternoon sky. He shielded his eyes and sat up.

"**DAMMIT!**"Kakashi, who was five miles out of Konoha, looked around and shrugged it off.

Naruto sped through the village at top speed. He slid to a stop in front of the class room door. It slowly slid open to reveal the third hokage.

"O-Old man! What are you doing here?"

"I want you to come with me to the sand village"

"That is so stupid! Why would I go to a place made of sand?"

"Want to come or not?"

"Hell yeah!"

[Transition]

It took the duo three days to reach the sand village.

"Holy shit!" Naruto hollered. The sand village wasn't made of sand, the buildings were made of smoothed out stone. Though some swore the outer wall was made of compressed sand. The old hokage shook his head and walked on.

"I thought this village would be made out of sand," Naruto exclaimed catching up to the chuckling hokage.

"Is the hidden leaf made of leaves?"

"No, but," Naruto sighed, "From the books I read, it seemed like nothing but sand was here."

[Transition]

A red haired man wearing Kage robes was waiting in the Sand Village's meeting room with two children. The girl had green eyes and blonde hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. Her outfit consisted of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fish net worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck. Naruto thought she was kind of cute. Like Naruto, the boy was a little shorter than the average males of his age. He had short, spiky, red hair. He had green eyes. The boy had no distinctive eyebrows either. He had two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he had black rings around his eyes. Secondly, he had the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead. The boy wore a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he wore a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around a gourd. He also wrapped his black forehead protector over the band.

"Welcome Lord Hokage."

"Nice to see you again Lord Kazekage. May I introduce Naruto Uzumaki."

"This is my daughter Temari and Gaara, they will be showing you around the village Naruto." Temari grabbed Naruto's hand, who blushed, and dragged him out the door.

"Where are we headed Temari-San?" Naruto asked nervously as he glanced at Gaara.

"Just call me Temari. We are going around the village."

"I-I know that! I meant, any places in particular?" Naruto managed to get out. Temari stopped and was clearly thinking about it. The villagers of the sand village seemed to have mixed feelings. Hatefully feelings towards Gaara and happy towards Temari and Naruto.

'Better be careful around Gaara, if the looks he's getting are any indication,' Naruto thought to himself.

"Actually! There is this new shop I've been dying to go to," Temari said excitedly.

"Let's go," Naruto smiled and gestured forward, "Ladies first." Temari grabbed Naruto's hand and ran towards the shop, leaving Gaara in the dust.

[Transition]

The sign read: 'The Elemental Weapons Shop'. The duo walked into the shop and saw an array of weapons covering the walls, shelves, the ceiling, and the counter. An old, retired ninja was behind the counter. He had a scare running diagonally down his face, from right to left.

"Welcome Temari-San and guest, how may I help you?" Temari looked around and the fan hanging from the ceiling caught her eye.

"How much is the fan on the ceiling?" Temari asked.

"I could use some new kunai and shuriken," Naruto replied to the old man's question. The old man took them from there respective places.

"The fan is 3000 yen and the kunai and shuriken set is 2000 yen."

Temari and Naruto spent the rest of the day hanging out and having fun. Suddenly the two Kage appeared.

"Temari, Naruto!" The Kazekage said urgently, "You have to get out of the village, Gaara has gone on a rampage." An explosion shock the entire village. A partly transformed Gaara burst through a near by building. The gourd on his back was slowly breaking down and began to cover his body, covering his arms, and his face. His face was distorted and it looked more like Shukaku's with yellow eyes and markings around the eyes, he even grew a tail, which itself functions like a normal tail.

"**Stay away from my sister Uzumaki, if you know what's good for you!**" Roared Gaara. Naruto realized he had to think quickly before the Hidden Sand was destroyed.

'Naruto I'll give you enough chakra to help you defeat him,' the fox commented.

'Hurry! We don't have much time!' Naruto's eyes turned red with slit pupils.

"Why should I? She's my friend, I'd rather die than stay away from a friend!" Naruto roared back as he shot forward at an incredible speed. Naruto put charka into his hands, and punched Gaara, sending him flying through a few buildings. A giant sand fist hit Naruto lifting him in the air.

"Uzumaki Style: Water Sealing Bullet!" Naruto shouted forming the dog hand sign. A bullet of water shot from Naruto's mouth at an incredible speed. It hit Gaara and sealed the Shukaku away sand fell off Gaara in big wet clumps. Gaara fell forward, unconscious.

[Transition]

Naruto had returned to Konoha the day before. He had to meet his team at training ground 7. When he got there, he saw Sasuke Uchiha and ...

* * *

I'll give you the chance to choose who will be on Naruto's team, you can also choose no one.


End file.
